


Summer in Love

by user_name



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, Chanyeol is angry, Love/Hate, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Prose Poem, Short, Short & Sweet, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, and he steals from street vendors, but then again not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_name/pseuds/user_name
Summary: A short Chanbaek poem from Baek's POV.I imagine him lying on Chanyeol's rooftop balcony, feeling overwhelmed about the city below him. He's restless and desperate for escape, but he's also lost without Chanyeol, who wouldn't let him leave anyways.





	Summer in Love

It must be gold fireflies across my fists, that lift me,  
bursting into wave upon wave of wetness in the sky.

Planes are pricks like circuit grids lining walls, where courtyard fronds shade our faces.  
We could be on the highest platform and I would still want to leave,

vanish into stars, into your flannel shirt buttoning up around me.  
Unending city lights, sweaty nights with drinks purple under moonlight

spent fumbling – my head always light like the way other people walk across streets, an eyelash split  
soft on your cheek before I swipe it and don’t see where it lands.

The rings and rings of metal across your chest, stolen from vendors.  
I’m looped behind you, catching my hands on hard edges and edges of rust.

You’re rippling under skin, chin rough where we were restless across night markets,  
when I was scared into your seat because your temple, loud, it beat like a heart.

Because crawling between your legs as you drove was safer than looking out from the window, buckled. I’m so tired, just tell me why you need sparks to ring the balcony. 

My fingers fizzle when I reach out, testing,  
and you are always there to pull me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Baekhyun day lmao


End file.
